Forum:Something that bothers me worse than the ending
So I know everybody hates the end to ME3, but I just realized something that upsets me more and felt it needed to be shared. In ME2 Tali was studying a star that was being effectively killed by dark energy, this intrigued me and I swore it would tie into ME3. But for some reason it had absolutely nothing to do with anything!!! Does this bother anyone else, or am I alone in this? //Shepheitz90 :As has been discussed in other posts, there was a great deal of work towards a Dark Energy plotline. It was apparently scrapped last minute because the AI singularity was faster to write and EA was breathing down their necks. So you are right, that would have mattered, but like so much else in the series now does not. Ctrl alt belief 09:20, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :There was mention of Dark Energy in ME3 but I can't remember where or when. I'm currently replaying it so I'll update this when I get there. Nafnoid The Prothean VI Vendetta mentioned in the Illusive Man's base that the Catalyst "enhances dark energy transmissions and coordinates the entire mass relay network". I couldn't get what exactly he meant by that though. Thewarrior2012 13:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, my brother who was watching the development of ME3 (he watches all kinds of game and movie industry feeds and such) has told the story was supposed to be different originally. :Originally the reapers were supposed to stop organic life from becoming able to harness dark energy, which is a sentient and evil form of energy (somehow) and all life that harnesses it becomes enthralled by it, eventually leading to various calamities. The reapers are the good guys, trying to prevent that from happening. :So basically, the dark side of the force, and the reapers are trying to prevent it (giant robot jedi?)... Thankfully that awful story was scrapped because it was leaked, and thus they went with the awful AI story. Is thankfully the word come to think of it..? :Of course, my brother or his souce may be wrong, but he normally isnt FeckThisShyt 20:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::It was actually because dark energy was expanding/becoming more unstable to the point where it would cause a galaxy-wide catastrophe. The creators of the Reapers predicted this but had no solution, so they combined their individuals into an advanced AI form - the first Reaper(s) - in order to develop the processing power to discover a solution. The Reapers harvest and 'reproduce' in order to become more numerous and so have more processing power to find a solution to the dark energy problem. Apparently humanity was meant to be a species of such genetic diversity, the Reaper created from them had the most chance of being able to devise a solution. Shepard is then presented with the options; a) allow the Reapers to build a Human Reaper to devise the solution or b) destroy the Reapers and hope that the co-operation of the species could devise the solution before time ran out. Phylarion 21:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :I had read that in OXM, but as I said my brother says it is the other one and he is right more often than wrong. :Still, if you actually have the leaked script and build, that would be good to post. I would like to get my hands on them, but cant find a reputable souce. Apparently due to the way it is formatted, it is semi incomprehensible anyway. FeckThisShyt 23:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I also would like to get a read of that. The Dark Energy idea makes at least some sense. Why would Dr. Verner publish a paper on it if it had no relevance? And that whole thing on Haestrom? BW dropped the ball. I've ranted enough on the ending(s) so I won't go into it here but I was unimpressed to say the least. Hefe 17:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC)